


You Have Only To Ask

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Tom Hiddleston as Adam, heavy smut, here be smut, period, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Adam's POV*</p>
<p>Adam wakes up and finds his girlfriend has started her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Only To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> **If you don't like descriptions of blood or periods or smut then you may want to clear out while you can. Adam is a vampire, after all, so you have all been warned.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Also: I have not yet seen _Only Lovers Left Alive_ , so I don't know what Adam is really like. Please forgive me my mistakes as they belong to me and me alone. No offense was intended in the writing of this fic.*

The first sensation I was aware of this evening (which was my version of morning, given my current state) was that of warmth. A warm body was pressed against mine, the pulse strong as blood sang through the veins. Then I felt _it_. I felt the Hunger that I’d been keeping a close check on. It had roused me from my slumber, as it hadn’t done since just after I was turned. The rational side of my brain, the side that was not fully awake yet, warned me to be careful. _You don’t need to feed when you have blood in the fridge downstairs_ , it said, but my Hunger didn’t listen. I smelled blood, and it was seemingly gushing from the body I was clinging to. _Why shouldn’t I feed when the source is so near?_ My Hunger’s argument won out in the end, and I rolled the body over and straddled its hips.

My eyes were still shut, but I could feel my fangs snap into place. I nuzzled at the neck—it was so smooth—and felt the pulse beating underneath. The warm being moved under me, and I reacted purely by instinct, grabbing its wrists and pinning them on either side of its head. I began licking the creature’s neck just over the pulse, and I heard a soft groan.

“Adam, what’re you doing?” The woman’s voice asked, and that rational side of my brain registered that it was familiar. I couldn’t place it yet in the heat of my bloodlust, but I slowed my progress with my mouth. It felt…wrong to be doing what I was doing. I didn’t know why, but I suddenly stopped altogether and leaned back to look at my victim.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

My girlfriend, (y/n), lay beneath me naked from our love-making session the night before. We had exhausted ourselves so fully that we slept through the day without interruption. We were both living on a vampire’s sleep schedule, even though I tried to convince (y/n) that she shouldn’t have to change her whole life just for me. I was still pinning her in place, and I could tell that my face was frozen in shock. I opened my mouth to say something and immediately shut it again. _Oh, God, I almost…I came so close to…_

I scrambled off of (y/n) and covered my mouth with one of my hands. She clearly wasn’t awake yet, and had not realized the gravity of our situation. She sat up and began to move toward me, but I held out a hand to stop her. She froze, and the look on her face was that of sleepy confusion.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, and I shook my head in silence. (Y/n) took my outstretched hand in hers and laced our fingers together as she moved toward me once more.

“No! Please, (y/n),” I protested from behind my hand, but she just kept moving toward me. My back hit the wall that our bed was placed against, effectively halting my retreat. (Y/n) knew what I was, but I’d never allowed myself to feed on her before. I was afraid that if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself in time. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. I didn’t know if she would be comfortable even talking about it, so the subject had yet to be breached. Well, it was about to be brought up in a not-so-tactful manner now. Her free hand reached out and gently pulled mine away from my mouth, exposing my lethal fangs. I watched as her eyes widened, robbing her of the last ounce of peace that comes from the realm of sleep, and I saw several emotions flit over her features. “I’m sorry. I didn’t…It just…I woke up and…”

Then another thought occurred to me. When I’d still been partially asleep, the blood I’d sensed was flowing freely.

“I-I think you’re bleeding, otherwise I wouldn’t have woken up like…well, like this,” I said gesturing to my fangs. (Y/n) frowned slightly, and then grimaced as she clutched at her middle. _Oh_ , I thought as an explanation finally came to me. “Darling, are you…did you start your period?”

A bitter laugh escaped her throat as she climbed off the bed.

“It would appear so,” she muttered as she padded into the bathroom. A woman’s monthly blood was more enticing than even the freshest stuff I could get at the hospital, and it was arousing, to boot. _That would explain why I couldn’t control my Hunger_ , I thought inspecting the sheets. I winced as my erection brushed the bedding. _And it would also explain that_. There was a small spot where her blood had seeped from between her thighs, and I felt my fangs pushing more insistently against my bottom lip. I glanced toward the bathroom where (y/n) had shut the door. Before I knew what I was doing, I bent my head until my lips rested against the soiled sheet and ran my tongue lightly once over the small patch of blood. A groan forced its way out of my throat before I could stop it. _I hope (y/n) didn’t hear that_. Then suddenly, I didn’t care whether she had or not, because I was lapping her blood off the linen like my life depended on it. My head was in a fog, because this was the most potent blood I’d gotten my mouth on in almost a century.

“Adam?”

_Fuck!_ I hadn’t even heard (y/n) open the door, so intent was I upon my sheet-cleaning mission. I paused with my tongue still out of my mouth in mid-lick; I was hunched over like an animal. I registered my posture and immediately straightened, feeling my cheeks blaze up and looking anywhere but at my (y/n). Oh, how I must’ve looked to her! The guilt was written plainly on my face as I heard (y/n)’s feet taking steady steps toward the bed. She sat on the bed in front of me, having cleaned up a bit and put on a pair of panties. The scent of blood was still there, but it was fainter. She must’ve cleaned herself up. I felt her soft fingers underneath my chin, coaxing me to look up into her eyes.

What I saw shocked me: she wasn’t afraid of me, nor was she disgusted. She looked almost…curious about the beast she saw before her. My fangs were still out, and I could feel a drop of blood still on my lip from earlier. Before I could do anything about it, however, (y/n) dabbed at it with one of her fingers and held it out to me. I glanced from her finger back to her eyes, and she nodded with a shy smile. Carefully, I reached one of my hands out to steady hers, and flicked my tongue out to lap up the drop. I cleaned the pad of her finger glancing up only when I was done to gauge her reaction. (Y/n)’s lips were parted slightly, and the rise and fall of her chest was a bit more rapid than it was before. She was staring at her finger as if it were some fascinating foreign object. When she looked back at me, I was able to hold her gaze this time, if only for a moment, before I had to look away.

“Hey,” (Y/n) murmured cupping my cheeks with her palms. “Please, look at me.”

When I did, I saw nothing but love in her eyes as she smiled gently at me. _What did I ever do to deserve somebody so forgiving?_ I was still acutely aware of her pulse beating just beneath the skin of her wrist as she held me, and my fangs had yet to retract themselves.

“Why are you ashamed to show me what you are, Adam? I’ve known since the day you met me; you saved me being what you are, after all,” she said scooting a little closer to me on the bed.

I remembered that particular night well. I had been driving home from the music shop where I’d bought a new guitar when I saw (y/n) walk out of a building. I was forced to stop at a red light, so I watched her progress down the sidewalk while I waited for the light to change. Almost nobody drove down that street anymore, so there was no real hurry. I saw a man walk out of an alley that she’d just passed. Even from where I was sitting, I saw a silver flash in his hand; the man had a knife, and he was rushing toward the unarmed girl. I didn’t hesitate—I couldn’t afford to—I got out of my car and hurled myself at him just as he raised the knife, aiming for (y/n). She turned just in time to see me knock him down and bury my fangs in his neck. I drained him dry. I got up and fully expected her to be gone, but she was still standing right there with her eyes wide and fixed on me.

She didn’t run as I hid the body; again, I expected her to have left, but she didn’t. I’d given her a ride home that night, and just before she got out of the car, she’d kissed my cheek and thanked me. We’d gone on countless dates after that. I hadn’t really thought that a relationship with one of the zombies would go any further than that, but I couldn’t help it: I fell in love. I was the first to say it, hoping that I wouldn’t frighten her off. Now, here we were: I cowering on the bed, hoping once more that I wouldn’t scare her, and she proving her strength of will. (Y/n) never ceased to amaze me; even now, she leaned forward and pressed her lips gingerly against mine. I felt her tongue glide over my fangs, and I instinctively wrapped one arm around her, the other bracing against the bed to keep myself from overbalancing.

“Love,” she breathed when we pulled apart. “I can see how much you need to feed, and…I just wanted to say that if you want to, you can use me for that. I don’t mind, really.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to accidentally go too far, because I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you,” I said running my fingers through her tangled bed-head hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I trust you, Adam. Knowing you, you’ll be able to stay in control,” she said. I started to shake my head in protest, but she cut me off with a kiss. “Darling, I know you want to, so please, just do it. Besides, I’ve always wondered what it would feel like.”

I battled with myself, and I felt my fangs throb at the prospect, effectively winning the argument. I sighed in defeat and captured both of (y/n)’s hands in mine.

“Fine, but since you’re on your period, we’ll use that our advantage,” I said, and she raised an eyebrow. “If I use my mouth down there, I won’t have to mar your body with bite marks. I-Is that alright?”

(Y/n) looked hesitant, but she nodded her consent. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead before I looked at her again.

“I promise you that I will be careful, (y/n),” I said, and she nodded more confidently this time. I rolled her until she was lying on her back before I got up and grabbed a thick towel from the bathroom. I motioned for her to lift her hips and laid the towel beneath her to protect the sheets from further damage. Rather than going straight for her sex, I crawled over her body and captured her lips in a kiss that I hoped would convey how much I cared about her. I allowed my fingers to caress (y/n)’s side, brushing along her breast and making her shiver. Her arms wound around my neck and I knew that it wasn’t fear that made her quake.

I could smell her arousal mixing with the already heady scent of her menstrual blood, and suddenly I felt drunk—drunk on the reality that this girl, this marvel, this supernova of a woman loved me and trusted me enough to allow me to taste her when she was at her most vulnerable. The hand that had been stroking her side slid underneath her body to draw her closer to me; our kiss deepened and (y/n) moaned into my mouth. I drank the sound more readily than I’d ever drunk even the best blood. This was stronger, more enticing…and I wanted more. Bearing all of my weight on my knees, I lifted her higher and used my other hand to reach down, kneading (y/n)’s breasts. She’d once said that they were almost painfully sensitive when she was on her period, so I rolled them carefully between my fingers. A long groan reverberated from her throat and I answered with an almost feral growl.

My lips broke away from hers and I nipped lightly on her bottom one, careful not to break the skin. I wanted to feed, but it wouldn’t do to hurt (y/n) unnecessarily. I didn’t want to cause her any pain, so I trailed my lips down, down onto her neck where I allowed my fangs to scrape against her pulse. I felt her tense beneath me, and I kissed her there as gently as the brush of a butterfly’s wing.

“Shh, darling, I won’t hurt you,” I cooed and she relaxed again. I went back to licking and sucking on her neck, until I felt her pull back a little. I looked at her with concern. _Had I gone too far?_ “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? If you want to stop, we can.”

“You didn’t hurt me, and I don’t want to stop, it’s just…Adam, why didn’t you tell me before? That you wanted to…taste me, I mean,” (Y/n) asked, and I ducked my head, mutely shaking it in embarrassment. “Oh, sweetie, if you ever need anything, you have only to ask. You never need to be embarrassed around me.”

(Y/n) tilted my head up until she was able to kiss me again. Our tongues danced together and I felt (y/n) wrap her tiny lips around one of my fangs and suck. A loud growl tore from my throat and one of her hands tangled into my hair.

“That’s right, let me hear you,” she whispered and she sucked on my other fang. My Hunger was running wild, and I could feel my arms beginning to shake under my weight. I pulled back and started lapping down (y/n)’s chest, nuzzling her breasts and scraping my fangs tentatively over her nipples until she whimpered. “Oh, Adam, yes!”

I kept going lower, kissing over her belly, which she thought was unattractive, but I knew was more than beautiful. When I reached the elastic of her panties, I slid them off her hips leaving a trail of kisses down her thighs. They were still clean thanks to the tampon she put in earlier, so I just laid them down on the mattress next to us. I looked at (y/n)’s shaved mound, and I pressed my lips to it gently. I felt her shudder lightly under me, and she moaned lightly. I spread her thighs with my fingers and breathed her scent deeply. _Never have I smelled such potent blood!_

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” I asked one last time, and she nodded her head vigorously. I nodded once in response and turned my attention back to her delicious sex. I leant forward and parted her folds with my tongue, diving instantly toward her clit and swirling my tongue around and around. (Y/n) gasped and pushed herself up so that she was supported by her forearms. She watched with wonderment twinkling in her eyes as I continued my ministrations on her clit while I reached forward and pulled out her tampon by its string. I set it on the thick towel and gently moved my head down until I was able to slide my tongue inside her. I moved my tongue so that it mimicked the action of very deep and passionate kissing, curling it upwards so that it brushed that sensitive little area inside her. As her blood coated my tongue, lips and throat, I tightened my grip on her thighs and let out an inhuman noise of pleasure.

“Oh, Adam! You feel so good, darling! H-How do I taste?” (Y/n) asked, and I hummed in delight, the vibrations flowing through her cunt and making her tremble.

“You’re absolutely intoxicating,” I replied in a murmur, actually coming close to slurring my words. _This blood is even stronger than I thought_. “Can I make you come? Please, darling, it would be so good for both of us.”

“P-Please, Adam, please, make me come. Suck me dry,” she pleaded with a breathy moan and a small buck of her hips. Both of us loved dirty talk, but for some reason, this time her words carried more weight. I brought one arm up and held her hips down so she wouldn’t dislodge me, and I proceeded to fuck her with my tongue, reminiscent of the movements of my cock from the night before. One of my thumbs moved up and circled around her clit, drawing her ever-closer to her orgasm. With a final few thrusts of my tongue and a loud hum against her hot quim, she came undone in my arms. “Adam! Oh! Fuck, yes! Adam!”

I was devastatingly careful to keep my fangs away from her; after all, I only wanted to taste what was already flowing freely. I kept my tongue’s movements gentle as she came down from her high, and I cleaned her off with my mouth finally feeling my Hunger abate, somewhat sated for now. When she was blood-free in her nether region, I licked as much blood off my face as I could and wiped the rest off with the towel. I crawled back up her body and cradled her face in my hands.

“Are you alright?” I asked and she managed a small ‘yes’ before I leaned up and kissed her damp forehead. I smiled down at (y/n), my beautiful girl, as she reached her hands up and tangled them in my unruly raven hair and drew my mouth down to meet hers. Her tongue swirled over the places where my fangs had retracted, and I moaned into her mouth. She could probably taste herself—and her blood—in my mouth, and I felt my cock twitch at the thought. I felt a warm hand wrap around my throbbing arousal, and I gasped into (y/n)’s mouth. She pulled her head back, but her hand stayed where it was. “(Y/n), you…you don’t have to, darling. I’m—“

“Shh, let me take care of you,” she whispered, covering my lips with hers again before I could protest. (Y/n)’s hand pumped up and down my erection, a single finger swirling around the head, while her other hand slid down my chest and tweaked my nipples until they were hard. I felt myself shudder, and, after an embarrassingly short time, I spurted hot ropes of come over her stomach, shouting her name like a prayer. My whole body felt limp afterwards, and I collapsed at (y/n)’s side panting. (Y/n) lifted her hips and used the towel I’d brought to clean my seed off her front, then she slipped her tampon back inside her as a precaution. It was hardly necessary given that I’d sucked her dry for at least another hour, but it didn’t hurt. We lay in each other’s arms for a time before I heard (y/n)’s stomach protesting the lack of sustenance, and I chuckled. “Shut up, mister sexyass vampire! You’ve already eaten!”

She slapped me playfully on the chest as I drew her into my arms and kissed her lips, once more.

“In all seriousness, though, did you really enjoy it, (y/n)?” I asked and she kissed my nose muttering a small ‘yes’. “Would…Would you consider doing that again while you’re on your period?”

“Consider it? Adam, I’ll beg for it if I have to! That was truly incredible,” (Y/n) replied, and I laughed. I never really laughed much before I met (y/n), but now it was an almost nightly occurrence. She had changed something in me for the better and I couldn’t help but be grateful for that. Our foreheads rested against one another as I laced our fingers together.

“I’d never make you beg, dearest. You have only to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more Adam fics? Comments appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
